vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Папирус (растение)
| wikispecies = Cyperus papyrus | commons = Cyperus papyrus | itis = 39950 | ncbi = 76434 }} [[Изображение:kew.gardens.papyrus.plant.arp.jpg|thumb|right|190px|Растение папируса (Cyperus papyrus) в Кью-Гарденз, Лондон]] Папи́рус, или Сыть папирусная ( ) — травянистое многолетнее растение семейства Осоковые, встречающееся в Африке. Другие названия растения — папирусная осока, бумажный тростник. Нередко папирусом ошибочно называют сыть очерёднолистную, разводимую в оранжереях и как комнатное декоративное растение. Биологическое описание Папирус — очень высокое (до 4—5 м) растение с почти безлистными побегами диаметром до 7 см. Стебли треугольной формы растут из толстого, древообразного корневища; в основании каждый стебель окружён бурым чешуевидным влагалищем из недоразвитых листьев, а на конце несёт крупное зонтиковидное соцветие, которое у молодого растения имеет форму метёлки из перьев для смахивания пыли. На конце каждого крупного стебля расположен пучок из тонких, ярко-зелёных стеблей длиной 10—30 см, которые разветвляются на 3—5 лучей второго порядка. Они снабжены узкими поникающими кроющими листьями, а на вершине несут коричнево-зелёные колосья цилиндрической формы длиной 1—2 см. Цветёт папирус в конце лета. Плоды коричневого цвета, напоминают орехи. Ареал География растения варьируется от субтропической до тропической пустыни, и далее до влажных лесов, с допустимыми годовыми колебаниями температуры 20-30°C и водородным показателем 6,0—8,5 pH. Благоприятным фактором для цветения является полноценное либо частичное солнечное освещение. Как и многие тропические растения, папирус крайне чувствителен к холодам. Крупные заросли папируса встречаются на заболоченных территориях, мелководных озерах и по речным берегам наиболее влажных частей африканского континента. Однако, на данный момент папирус гораздо реже встречается в дельте Нила. В более глубоких водах папирус является основным компонентом крупных масс плывучих растений, называющихся судд. Также папирус можно встретить на Мадагаскаре и в некоторых средиземноморских областях, таких как Сицилия и Левант. Соцветия папируса служат идеальным местом для гнездования различных видов птиц. Как и у большинства осоковых, опыление у папируса происходит с помощью не насекомых, а ветра; зрелые плоды распространяются по воде. Часто папирус разводят в качестве декоративного растения. Карликовый родственник папируса Cyperus nanus, или Cyperus profiler достигает высоты 1 м. Папирус в истории Египтяне использовали данное растение в различных целях, главным образом для изготовления бумаги. Многие считают, что название данного растения в греческом и английском языках происходит от египетского, но скорее всего это народная этимология. Так как растение папируса практически исчезло в областях своего природного ареала, в настоящее время оно культивируется преимущественно в декоративных целях. В книге Теофраста «История и растения» говорится, что папирус встречался в Сирии; согласно Естественной истории Плиния Старшего, папирус являлся исконным растением на реках Нигер и Ефрат. Помимо самого папируса, некоторые другие растения рода Сыть также использовались египтянами. Так, из соцветий изготавливали гирлянды в подношение богам. Сердцевины побегов растения употреблялись как в готовом, так и в сыром виде. Из одеревенелого корня изготовляли чаши и другие кухонные принадлежности, а также использовали в качестве топлива. Из стеблей сооружали тростниковые ладьи (барельефы эпохи четвертой династии с изображением людей, режущих папирус для строительства лодки; подобные судна до сих пор можно встретить в Судане), паруса, мачты, ткань, веревки, и сандали. Согласно Теофрасту, такелаж флота правителя Антигона был сделан из папируса. Это было обычным явлением в то время, что можно проиллюстрировать на примере морского троса, который держал дверные ставни в то время, когда Одиссей расправлялся с просителями в своем доме (Одиссея XXI. 390). Тростниковая или камышовая корзина, в которой был оставлен библейский Моисей, вполне возможно, могла быть сделана из папируса. Знаменитый путешественник Тур Хейердал построил две папирусные лодки, Ра и Ра II, с целью продемонстрировать, как древние люди из Африки и Средиземноморья могли достичь берегов Америки. Он совершил успешное плавание из Марокко в Барбадос. См. также * Папирус Литература * Егорова Т. В. Семейство осоковые (Cyperaceae) // Жизнь растений: в 6 тт. Т. 6. Цветковые растения / под ред. А. Л. Тахтаджяна. — М.: Просвещение, 1982. — С. 297—299. * Boar, R. R., D. M. Harper and C. S. Adams. 1999. Biomass Allocation in Cyperus papyrus in a Tropical Wetland, Lake Naivasha, Kenya. 1999. Biotropica 3: 411. * Chapman, L.J., C.A. Chapman, R. Ogutu-Ohwayo, M. Chandler, L. Kaufman and A.E. Keiter. 1996. Refugia for endangered fishes from an introduced predator in Lake Nabugabo, Uganda. Conservation Biology 10: 554—561. * Chapman, L.J., C.A. Chapman, P.J. Schofield, J.P. Olowo, L. Kaufman, O. Seehausen and R. Ogutu-Ohwayo. 2003. Fish faunal resurgence in Lake Nabugabo, East Africa. Conservation Biology 17: 500—511. * Gaudet, John. 1975. Mineral concentrations in papyrus in various African swamps. Journal of Ecology 63: 483—491. * Gaudet, John. 1976. Nutrient relationships in the detritus of a tropical swamp.Archiv fur Hydrobiologie 78: 213—239. * Gaudet, John. 1977. Natural drawdown on Lake Naivasha, Kenya and the formation of papyrus swamps. Aquatic Botany 3: 1-47. * Gaudet, John. 1977. Uptake and loss of mineral nutrients by papyrus in tropical swamps. Ecology 58: 415—422. * Gaudet, John. 1978. Effect of a tropical swamp on water quality. Verh. Internat. Ver. Limnol. 20: 2202—2206. * Gaudet, John. 1978. Seasonal changes in nutrients in a tropical swamp. Journal of Ecology 67: 953—981. * Gaudet, John. 1980. Papyrus and the ecology of Lake Naivasha. National Geographic Society Research Reports. 12: 267—272. * Gaudet, J. and J. Melack. 1981. Major ion chemistry in a tropical African lake basin. Freshwater Biology 11: 309—333. * Gaudet, J. and C. Howard-Williams. 1985. «The structure and functioning of African swamps.» In (ed. Denny) The Ecology and Management of African Wetland Vegetation. Dr.w.Junk, Pub., Dordrecht (pp.154-175). * Gaudet, John. 1991. Structure and function of African floodplains. Journal of the East African Natural Historical Society. 82(199): 1-32. * Harper, D.M., K.M. Mavuti and S. M. Muchiri. 1990: Ecology and management of Lake Naivasha, Kenya, in relation to climatic change, alien species introductions and agricultural development. Environmental Conservation 17: 328—336. * Harper, D. 1992. The ecological relationships of aquatic plants at Lake Naivasha, Kenya. Journal Hydrobiologia. 232: 65-71. * Howard-Williams, C. and K. Thompson. 1985. The conservation and management of African wetlands. In (ed. Denny) The Ecology and Management of African Wetland Vegetation. Dr.w.Junk, Pub., Dordrecht (pp.203-230). * Jones, M.B. and T. R. Milburn. 1978. Photosynthesis in Papyrus (Cyperus papyrus L.), Photosynthetica. 12: 197—199. * Jones, M. B. and F. M. Muthuri. 1997. Standing biomass and carbon distribution in a papyrus (Cyperus Papyrus L) swamp on Lake Naivasha, Kenya. Journal of Tropical Ecology. 13: 347—356. * Jones M.B. and S. W. Humphries. 2002. Impacts of the C4 sedge Cyperus papyrus L. on carbon and water fluxes in an African wetland. Hydrobiologia, Volume 488, pp. 107—113. * Maclean, I.M.D. 2004. An ecological and socio-economic analysis of biodiversity conservation in East African wetlands. Unpublished PhD thesis, University of East Anglia, Norwich. * Maclean, I.M.D., M. Hassall, M. R. Boar and I. Lake. 2006. Effects of disturbance and habitat loss on papyrus-dwelling passerines. Biological Conservation., 131: 349—358. * Maclean, I.M.D., M. Hassall, R. Boar, R. and O. Nasirwa. 2003a. Effects of habitat degradation on avian guilds in East African papyrus Cyperus papyrus L. swamps. Bird Conservation International, 13: 283—297. * Maclean, I.M.D., R. Tinch, M. Hassall and R.R. Boar, R.R. 2003b. Social and economic use of wetland resources: a case study from Lake Bunyonyi, Uganda. Environmental Change and Management Working Paper No. 2003-09, Centre for Social and Economic Research into the Global Environment, University of East Anglia, Norwich. * Maclean, I.M.D., R. Tinch, M. Hassall and R.R. Boar. 2003c. Towards optimal use of tropical wetlands: an economic evaluation of goods derived from papyrus swamps in southwest Uganda. Environmental Change and Management Working Paper No. 2003-10, Centre for Social and Economic Research into the Global Environment, University of East Anglia, Norwich. * Messenger Dally. 1908 How papyrus defeated South Sydney and assisted in making Eastern Suburbs great * Muthuri, F. M., M. B. Jones, and S.K. Imbamba. 1989. Primary productivity of papyrus (Cyperus papyrus) in a tropical swamp — Lake Naivasha, Kenya, Biomass, 18: 1 — 14. * Muthuri, F. M. and M. B. Jones. 1997 . Nutrient distribution in a papyrus swamp: Lake Naivasha, Kenya. Aquatic Botany, 56: 35 — 50. * Owino, A. O. and P. G. Ryan. 2006. Habitat associations of papyrus specialist birds at three papyrus swamps in western Kenya. African Journal of Ecology 44: 438—443. * Thompson , K. 1976. Swamp development in the head waters of the White Nile. In (ed.J. Rzoska) ‘‘The Nile. Biology of an Ancient River.’’Monographiae Biologicae, 29. Dr.W. Junk b.v., The Hague. * Thompson, K., P.R. Shewry & H.W. Woolhouse. 1979. Papyrus swamp development in the Upemba Basin, Zaire: Studies of population structure in Cyperus papyrus stands. Botanical Journal of the Linn. Soc. 78: 299—316. Ссылки * * * [http://www.hort.purdue.edu/newcrop/duke_energy/Cyperus_papyrus.html Purdue University: Cyperus papyrus factsheet] * Floridata * University of Connecticut Ecology & Evolutionary Biology Conservatory Категория:Осоковые Категория:Флора Африки arz:بردى